


Eternal moment

by HeartRed (aerlinniel)



Series: That which was forbidden [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Marriage, yet another crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/HeartRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had wanted to stop their relationship and leave him many times in fear of what people would say - but Bill continued on, striving for marriage and a stable family with the man he loved. And he never regretted his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal moment

It wasn't a conventional person to marry - Bill the pony knew that. His parents and his hobbit friends had told him to reconsider marrying the Goblin King many times, but Bill had said no. That he loved the Goblin King with all his heart and soul and he'd go on with the wedding. And now, here, when they were exchanging rings in the centre of his lovers kingdom; he knew he had made the right decision. Bill the pony loved the Goblin King, and the Goblin King loved him. He had chosen well.


End file.
